disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper and Horace
Jasper and Horace Badun are Cruella De Vil's bumbling henchmen in the 101 Dalmatians films and T.V. series. Jasper is voiced by J. Pat O'Malley and Horace is voiced by Frederick Worlock. Personality Jasper enjoys drinking Alchahole, playing darts, and watching What's My Crime? with Horace. Horace loves sandwiches and cakes. They dognap Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies for Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very smart, but Horace does appear to be the smarter of the two and comes with most of the good ideas. Jasper, however, quickly rejects these ideas in favor of his own. Although Jasper and Horace fill out Cruella's deeds they do not enjoy it and do it only for money. In the second film the duo finally stand up for themselves and finally become part of the good guys. Animated appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In 101 Dalmatians, the 2 sneak into Roger and Anita's house, passing themselves as electric repair men (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version.) At first Nanny is not tricked, and tries to keep them from kidnapping the puppies, but the vile men succeed, and transport them to Cruella's forner home, Hell Hall. At first, the henchmen laze about watching TV and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. But eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Horace and Jasper that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning", or she'll report them to the police. While watching the televison show What's my Crime the puppies escape with Sgt. Tibbs, but the henchmen pursue the animals until the puppies' parents arrive. Horace is knocked into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both dogs also manage to bite the henchmen in their butts. The tearful reunion with the dogs and puppies is short-lived when they hear about Cruella's sadistic scheme, and try to escape the Baduns. While chasing the puppies down in their truck, they catch up with Cruella in her roadster, and the villains continue their search for the puppies, until they reach Dinsford, the place where there is an awaiting truck on its way to London. When Cruella discovers that the dalmatians are escaping, she and the Baduns pursue the truck. Jasper plans to ram the truck into the ravine, but when he and Horace are close to the truck, Horace panics, and accidentally rips the rusty steering wheel of the van's dashboard, and it spins out of control, and right into Cruella's car. Cruella scolds at the Baduns for their incompetence, and they are taken away to prison, though Cruella is immune due to restraining order. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, They are the "H. and J. Concepts" company and are employed by Cruella to do her dirty work. This involves delivering ransom notes and going through Anita's trash. Unlike the movies, they have American accents and dressed differently than they did before (a result of the series being set in America). 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, Cruella pays their bail money so that they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. They pass themselves as Kanine Krunchies deliverymen, and succeed to lure the puppies into the truck, and tie up Nanny in a well. However, when Lars refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and Little Lightning (Thunderbolt's envious sidekick) are thrown into a river, all four are arrested, but Horace and Jasper are turned loose. After that, they apparently go strait and obtain their own line of sun dresses. House of Mouse The 2 brothers have made numerous cameos in the popular television series House of Mouse along with many other characters in the Disney films. The duo also appeared in the film Mickey's House of Villains. 1996's 101 Dalmatians In this film, Jasper and Horace are portrayed by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams. Here they are very simillar to their animated predecessors, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and they never reform. They actually seem to enjoy Animal Cruelty. At the end, they are arrested and get sprayed by a skunk. They are also inspired from Harry and Marv from ''Home Alone'' first two films (which were produced by the same producer). Gallery mo07.jpg|Jasper and Horace with Cruella 306px-4.jpg|Jasper Vs Pongo 274px-5.jpg|Horace burned after battling Perdita Horace and Jasper.jpg|Jasper and Horace in 101 Dalmatians (Live Action) played by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams H&JLiveAction.png|Jasper and Horace, in the Live-Action remake when they are arrested. Horace&JasperSerie.png|Horace and Jasper as they appear in the animated series clipjasper2.gif|Jasper cliphorace2.gif|Horace Trivia * The fact that they share the same last name implies they are brothers. The sequel proves this when they mention they have the same mother. Category:Henchmen Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains who turn good Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Foiled Characters Category:Thieves Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes